1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
As recently electronic appliances have a thin and light profile and support multiple functions, research and development is underway in order to develop semiconductor devices, which can be mounted with a thin profile on electronic appliances while housing a plurality of semiconductor dies.
Most semiconductor devices, and particularly, a semiconductor device including lead frames, have a substantially rectangular die pad onto which a semiconductor die is attached. However, when a plurality of semiconductor dies is to be attached, it is difficult to array and locate the semiconductor dies. Furthermore, the semiconductor device generates a great amount of heat as a great number of semiconductor dies are provided. Accordingly, it is necessary to enhance heat dissipation efficiency without enlarging the semiconductor device. Moreover, in order to vertically stack semiconductor dies having a variety of functions and types, it is necessary to suitably array and locate input and output terminals on the upper and lower surfaces of the semiconductor device without compromising its design.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.